


Around the Circle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tohru looked around the circle at the people playing cards.
Kudos: 1





	Around the Circle

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Circle"

Tohru looked around the circle at the people playing cards. Hana and Uo-chan had been her only fiends for so long, and she didn't mean to sound ungrateful, because they really had been fantastic and always there for her. But to see the whole group sitting there like that really made her happy.

Kyo had gotten over his aggression towards Yuki and was actually playing civilly, though he and Uo still got into it every few mintes. Yuki, who at the beginning of the year had simply watched from afar as the others talked, was now playing right along side them, and he hadn't even needed to be asked.

Momiji was her friend, and though his age had surprised her at first, he had ended up being a true friend to her. She hoped that her friendship was not a burden on him, as she sometimes felt it must be, but when he came to her about his sister, she was so happy that he had opened up to her.

Then there was Haru, who hadn't gone to his blacker side in months. She didn't know if it was being around Yuki and the others more, or his growing relationship with Rin, or simply the acceptance of others who didn't put him down, but he was becoming more and more relaxed with who he was inside. He didn't need to bottle up his emotions anymore, and so they rarely burst forth as Black Haru. It was, quite frankly, a miracle that they were all here together.

They had all come so far, and Tohru perhaps had come the farthest. After losing her mom, and then her home over and over again, she had been afraid that no one but Hana and Uo would ever love her agin. And then she had met Shigure, and Yuki, and Kyo, and now the others, and she discovered friends. More importantly, she discovered people who still loved her, even when they learned her secrets, and she could finally realize their love for what it was.

All of them had grown up so much in three years, it was amazing. Tohru looked around the circle again, and smiled; no matter how it ended, this game was a good one.


End file.
